


Mrs. and Mrs. Robbins: Two In A Million

by EvilRegal4Life



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal4Life/pseuds/EvilRegal4Life
Summary: Sofia writes a school report about who her hero is and why. Sofia's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing.
> 
> A/N: The Brady Bunch inspired me. (:
> 
> A/N: I'm writing Mama A and Mama C because it might get confusing if I keep writing 'Mum' all the time.
> 
> A/N: Mark Sloan is not Sofia's Dad in this one shot. Don't like it? Don't read ahead. Simple.
> 
> A/N: Oh and Sofia is super smart for her age. Just thought i'd say it in case people were like this is a crap story but this is AU and it's my story so whatev's really.
> 
> A/N: Oh and this is me coming back to writing after a year. Just thought a short one shot will start me off somewhere at least. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> XoXoXo

Sofia's POV.

Today is my second week in Year 7 and today I'm supposed to be giving a speech in front of my classmates and my parents. On my first day of school I got given an assignment. We were given a week to write about who our hero is and there was only one option for me. For me this writing piece wasn't hard at all because I knew who to write about. I'm both excited and scared to say it in front of everyone. I know my family will be proud of me though because i'm doing this for them and to show my Mum that speaking in front of a crowd is not scary and that you have to stay nice and calm. My other Mum told me to picture everyone in their underwear and oh not to do the pee dance while i'm in front of everyone because she said Mama C did that during a speech once in front of lots of people. I hope I don't do that though because then my class will laugh at me and I will hate it a lot.

"Sofia!" I hear Mama C call me from downstairs.

I was just rehearsing my speech before we left. My parents have not heard it yet because it's a surprise. My teacher Miss Marshall told us to keep it a secret until the first speaker goes on and tells everyone what their speech is about. We have to do this after school though and everyone agreed. My teacher told us to get our parents there by telling them we had to do an English speech which isn't a lie because we have to write it for that subject.

"I'm coming!" I grab my speech and run downstairs. Everyone was now ready to leave.

"What have we told you about running in the house?" Mama A says to me. "I don't want your brother copying everything you do."

My four year old brother Mason likes copying me. It can be cute but mostly annoying. He has blonde hair and blue eyes like Mama A. He may look like her but he totally has Mama C's personality. I on the other hand look like Mama C but act like Mama A. I'm perky and awesome just like her.

"I'm sorry." I pout at my Mothers. "I'm just so excited! Well scared too but I am not going to do the pee dance though." I wink at Mama C.

"You are not funny Sofia Robbins." She sticks her tongue out at me as I walk out of the house.

We then get in the car and buckle up. I help Mason in his special little car seat before Mama A drives away.

"Not telling us what this speech is about yet?" Mama C turns her face towards the back for a second to ask me.

"Not at all madre." I smirk. She has been teaching me Spanish for years and I love it. It's fun speaking in Spanish with her because Mama A has no idea what we are saying and it's super funny to see her so confused.

"I know what that means!" Mama A yells out. "It means Mother. See, i'm not totally hopeless."

Oh but she is hopeless. Me and Mama try teaching her but it never sticks into her brain and i'm still wondering if she even has one at times but she is a surgeon so she's not completely hopeless.

"Well yes. You know some words but you don't have the patience to learn full sentences." I reply back to her.

She pulls out the pout as she drives. "I do have patience..sometimes. Okay, only when i'm working but still I know some Spanish words."

"Some is the key word here. Only a little bit you know." I giggle.

"When did you become so smart by the way? Usually people your age don't speak this well." Mama C asks me.

Really? Has she just only noticed it?

"I learnt from the best, didn't I? I've been surrounded by surgeons since I was a baby and you guys are all smart so being around you all has made me speak like i'm older. I mean I know things about surgery that no other twelve year old knows. I even know what to do to take out the appendix. I'm just a smart, gifted child." I smile brightly as I look out of the car window.

"Apparently cocky too." I hear Mama C mumble. I glare at her a little then bang my fists together where they can see them. When I was like ten I showed them the middle finger and boy did I get in trouble. Mark Sloan taught me that though. He didn't know I was there when he was doing it but that's where I learnt it from so now instead of the middle finger we use fists and Mama C told me it's from a show called 'Friends' and she also said I can watch it but when i'm older. She said that banging fists together is a much nicer way then to do the middle finger at someone. She's smart so she must be right.

"Are you really turning thirteen this year or are you going on to twenty?" Mama A chuckles.

"I'm twenty in a twelve year olds body. That would make more sense." I nod.

"You shouldn't even be knowing about surgeries and stuff. You should be playing with toys and dress up costumes." Mama C adds.

"What am I Mason's age? I like to study about being a surgeon. Is that so hard to believe? I can even pronounce words better then kids my age. It's not like i'm watching actual surgeries because that would be gross for a twelve year old. I'd probably get nightmares."

I didn't want to add why I like studying about surgeons. They would know soon enough.

She nodded, "I'm glad you don't watch any but we have kept videos on tape of both of us doing surgeries in case you want to watch them when you are sixteen or eighteen and i'm happy that you like reading up about the surgical world but at twelve years old?"

"Well okay thanks I guess." I nod. They might come in handy one day. "I am not your typical child. I love some toys and I love the surgical world. My life isn't what people would expect but this is me. I don't want to change who I am and I love knowing i'm smart."

My parents nod and Mason does too even though he has no idea what we are really talking about. "Okay. Well we are proud of you. We have raised an amazing daughter." Mama A smiles as she parks the car.

No one speaks until we are walking up to the gym. That's where it's being held because a classroom wouldn't be big enough for everyone.

"Thank you. I love you two. Hope you know that." I go and sit with my classmates as my family sits with the other families.

XoXoXo

It is now my turn to share my speech. I get up and go to the front of the class. It's now or never. I take a deep breath before starting. I try to remain calm and focus on my family. I picture them being the only ones in the room. It seems to have helped me.

"Good evening Miss Marshall, classmates and parents. My name is Sofia Robbins for those who don't know me. Today my task is to perform my speech. The topic was who is my hero and why but that is one hard task because I don't have a normal family..I have a special one. So I decided to choose two heroes. I know that the task was to choose one person but I could not do it." I look at everyone in the room.

"My heroes..are my Mother's; Mrs and Mrs Robbins. Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins. They are my heroes. All kids say their parent or parents are the best in the world but I believe my parents take that title because they are God's gift to people in need. My Mother Callie is a Orthopedic surgeon and my Mum Arizona is a Pediatric surgeon. They help sick people get better, they work extremely hard at the hospital and they come home each day and become parents to me and my brother Mason. Sometimes we hardly see them because they work so hard but I don't mind because I know they are helping people. They really are the best parents in the world." I smile at them.

"They get angry at me sometimes and ground me from things but I know it's to teach me a lesson. They may get mad at me but they never stop loving me. On their nights off me and my brother spend time with each of them. One night its me and Mama A's night and the next it's time with Mama C. On weekends we have family nights and we either play board games or watch movies. My parents are the funnest people I know." I can see them tearing up.

"If someone asked me what I want to be when I grow up then I would answer them with I want to be just like my Mother's. I want to follow their footsteps and become a surgeon who stops people from continuing to get sick. I watch my Mama A with her patients and she's so caring and gentle. She calls them tiny humans and they are like having extra kids to her. I also watch my other Mum with her patients and she's caring and gentle with them. I don't watch when she has to push a bone back in place because that's gross. I just watch her put the plaster on people and sometimes I get to see the x-rays too. They have taught me to also be gentle and caring and to never judge someone from the outside because there is always a nice person in all of us." I smile brightly.

"I have a special family because I have two Mothers. I don't have a Dad, I don't need one. My Mum's love each other so much and I see it every day. They are always cuddling, holding hands and kissing. They tell me that some people don't like if two women are in love or even two men but to me love is love. It's the same love but with a person of the same gender. They say that some people might come into my life and tell me that having two Mum's is not good, that it's a sin but to me they are the best parents. They don't know this but I love seeing them cuddling together. It shows me they love each other very much. They are my heroes because they don't sugar coat the bad people. People who don't like families like us are probably jealous. They probably don't have what we have. We have love, fun, and also sad times but I wouldn't give up my family at all. My family makes me happy."

"They are my heroes because they love me and my brother so much. They take care of us when we get sick, they laugh when we have happy times together, they cry when one of us get hurt. They teach us things everyday and I keep this little journal and write down what they have taught me each day. They sing me songs, tell me poems, or maybe tell me meaningful quotes from a movie. I also write them down in my journal. They love me and Mason more then they love doing surgeries. They really are awesome." I grin and tear up a little too.

"Mrs and Mrs Robbins really are two in a million. I love my Mum's so much!"

"I would also like to mention my Great Grandfather and my Uncle. My Great Grandfather is Mama A's Grandfather and my Uncle Tim is her brother. They were both Marines. My Great Grandfather saved nineteen men before drowning with the U.S.S Arizona. That's why my Mum's name is Arizona. My Uncle Tim got shot and died from saving his friend from getting shot because his friend had a wife and a baby. I have heard many stories about my Great Grandfather and Uncle and I would have loved to meet them. They are not here with us now and I have never met them but they are also my heroes because they helped make this country a better place. They have helped this world by fighting for this country. I myself would love to fight for this country but in a much safer way. One day hopefully I can work alongside my parents at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. They inspire me to want to become a surgeon. I can see myself working with bones and tiny humans but I am still unsure about which department I would work at." I can see Mama A with tears rushing down her face after that little bit and other parents with tears too.

"I'm sorry this is a long speech and you are probably bored but I had a lot to say. Oh and I really am twelve years old. A twenty year old trapped in a twelve year olds body though." I laugh through my tears, making others laugh too. "So I just want to quickly add that my heroes, my four heroes are Arizona Robbins, Calliope Torres, Jack Robbins and Timothy Robbins because they all made and make this world a better place. I love you guys so much!" I wipe my tears away and then run to the back of the room and hug my Mum's both tightly.

My teacher and everyone else in the room watches as I hug my Mum's. "I love you." I whisper in their ear and give them each kisses on the cheek. I even kiss Mason on the cheek because even though he can be annoying; I still love him so much. Kids at my age would probably hate kissing and hugging their parents but I love doing that to my parents. I'd probably still do it at twenty as well.

"Chips Mummy!" Mason tells us. Mama C had promised us a meal out as a family because of my report being completed and me and my Mum's want restaurant food but Mason wants McDonalds, as always!

The teacher did say we could go home after the speech is finished. She would be giving the grades out for the report during the next day or two. I couldn't wait to receive mine. Mama A gets Mason ready and then we leave the school for the day. We have dinner at a restaurant with some convincing to Mason and enjoy our night out. It would be a day I won't forget in a hurry but I would write it all down in my journal anyway so I wouldn't forget.

XoXoXo

"MUUUUMS!" I yell as I run through the house the next day. I wasn't supposed to run but this was an exception. I wave a piece of paper in the air and run up to their bedroom. I jump on the bed and hand Mama A the paper then watch as Mama C looks over. Two gasps could be heard. "You got an A+!" Mama A all but yells. I nod and hug them both tightly. I knew my report would be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't think high school does reports like this but it's my story so I can do what I want! :D Hope you liked it!
> 
> A/N: Also thinking about doing another version. A more canon version with Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey included. Would anyone be interested in that?
> 
> A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)


End file.
